


"Family Bonding"

by anaxnet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), loki deserved better god dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaxnet/pseuds/anaxnet
Summary: " Lia knew Loki needed this, needed to know he wasn’t alone. Sure thor was there for the both of them, but he didn’t understand what it was like to be viewed as a monster."Or sometimes tony stark has good intentions and forces the god of mischief and his daughter to bond.





	"Family Bonding"

Lia knew this was a stupid idea. Scratch that…an idiotic idea. Going to an ice cream shop with Loki was a stupid idea and curse Tony for forcing them to. Sure Lia should  _ know _ Loki considering who he is, but out of all places to go tony forces them into the city. The same city that Loki destroyed and was hated for. "Family bonding," Tony had said.   Family bonding without Thor was a clear sign that Tony (most likely Thor as well) wanted them to get along.  

   It's not that Lia  _ didn't like _ Loki but she spent half of her life not knowing who he was then suddenly knowing who he was, and having to hide it from the rest of the world.  Loki had been avoiding her as well if she really thought about it, and they always tiptoed around each other. Not really knowing what to do or say to each other.  Lia just really wanted to know why the hell Tony sent them out of all things to get ice cream. Tony being Tony didn't bother to answer to question and sent them off with a good luck. 

   Lia  **knew** they wouldn't get caught since they used an illusion to look different, but the paranoia was set in her mind. It was more towards Loki than herself, if the entire city knew he was here they'd start a riot. So here they both were in glamor getting goddamn ice cream in downtown Manhattan. The very city that again L **oki destroyed** . There was so much irony in this situation it wasn’t even funny. 

Loki seemed to be handling it okay Lia supposed. He was quite the entire walk, not really showing any emotion. They both sat in the back of the parlor with their eyes watching the front and back door respectively. The silence between them was… nice to say the least.  It wasn’t an awkward silence like Lia had expected but a decently comfortable one.

Lia knew she would at least say something but didn’t quite know  _ what _ to say. Lia only really had a small conversation with him when Strange was talking to Thor. That was when they first, well when Loki had really learned Lia existed. It was Lia’s first time actually meeting Loki and remembers him making the quiet promise of him coming back.   She supposed he was trying if that promise was made, and supposed it was  **good** he was trying. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” came out of Lia’s mouth before she could fully realize it. Loki had looked up asking what she had meant. Lia seemed to think for a moment not fully understanding what she meant either. Her eyes trailed the people walking past the window.  Years ago this city was in crumbles and the man in front of her was at fault for it. 

Lia supposed that’s what she had meant. “Thanos found you at a vulnerable spot and took advantage of it. What happened to Manhattan wasn’t your fault it was his.”  Silence followed after Lia finished, and Loki just stared at her. Picking at her ice cream for a moment before looking up then deciding to unglamour.  This caused Loki to tense up and look around, but Lia just shook her head. “I’m not ashamed to be your daughter. I learned a long time ago to stop. I know you as you are, and not what the rest of the world knows you as.” The man in front of her looked to the side for a moment almost not wanting to believe what was said. 

Lia reached across the table and let their hands meet. She let her hand slowly turn to blue as Loki's after a moment did the same. Both of them stayed like that for a moment as the rest of the world continued. Lia knew Loki needed this, needed to know he wasn’t alone. Sure Thor was there for the both of them, but he didn’t understand what it was like to be viewed as a monster. 

Squeezing his hand Lia moved to stand up while motioning him to do the same.  “I know this quiet little bookstore if you wanted to visit, no one will see us either so we can stop using glamors. If you wanted I’m alright with going back to the compound,” Lia finished looking towards her father. “I’d like that,” Loki said almost too quiet for her to hear. She gave a nod before the both of them set off. 

                                               Maybe lia would thank Tony for this, but she already knew if she did he’d brag about it.


End file.
